Kagome's life
by SesshyQueen19
Summary: What happens after Naraku is killed...Will Kagome finally have some happiness, or will some other jerk ruin it. SessxKag pairing
1. Chapter 1: Rejoice and Rethink

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any other characters from the series

Chapter 1: Rejoice and Rethink

"I can't believe it's over….it's finally over,"

"Who would've thought that after 4 years of chasing after him and dealing with all those stupid reincarnations that we'd finally be able to truly say….he's dead,"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Shippo exclaimed as the rest of the group cheered along with him. Kagome looked at all of her friends, the people she had been traveling with for so long, and the people she matured with, all of it, and began to frown. 'Now that Naraku is dead, what will I do now?' she thought.

'With the jewel complete, I'll have to return home,' she looked at the shikon jewel, shimmering a slightly pale pink as she held it. How could something so small be so powerful? How could this tiny thing bring about the biggest change and decision of her entire life?

"Hello….Kagome…" Inuyasha waved his hand furiously in front of her face. He had noticed his best friends' sudden change in mood. He had always been able to tell if something was wrong with Kagome or not.

"Oh…hey Inuyasha..." She said sullenly," what's up?"

"Kagome, look there is plenty of time to think about the wish," He said sitting beside her "I hope that there is a way that you could stay here with the rest of us, I'd miss you too much if you were to never come back," he said cheeks hinted with a subtle red.

"Oh Inuyasha, I don't know what to do. I need to make a wish but then I might not be able to come back or even be able to see my family again." She said leaning closer to him, "I couldn't stand the thought of being without one of my families. Ugh…I need to clear my head, I'm gonna take a dip in the springs."

"Ok Kagome, but be careful," Inuyasha said rubbing her back lightly. He then got up and went with Miroku to get some fire wood for the camp.

"Kagome, do you want me to come with you?" Sango said looking at the woman she called sister.

"No but thank you Sango, I think I just need some time by myself to think things over a bit."

"Ok then," Sango said with a smile on her face.

Kagome sighed and went to grab her bathing supplies. As she was walking, she got to thinking about the jewel. She just didn't know what to wish for. And when she did, what would happen to her. Will she still be able to see all her friends in this time and continue traveling back and forth? Or will she have to decide on whether she would stay in the feudal era with her second family or going back to a regular life of a normal 19 year old girl?

She had matured so much, grew in strength tremendously. She no longer looked like the innocent 15 year old girl that couldn't defend herself. She had gotten training from Sango and masters of judo and sword fighting back home. Even Inuyasha helped out a little as a sparring partner. She was lean and very toned. She also had the body of a woman. Perfect curves, pert full breasts, and soft tan skin. She was a completely different person now, and the feudal era brought about that change.

She really loved the Feudal era, which brought about other questions. If she stayed in the past, what would she be doing? She had promised Inuyasha that she would help him find the Shikon jewel shards and when she was done, she would return her normal life. Then again, she didn't think this journey would last as long as it did. She never realized that she would become friends with so many wonderful people. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kouga, Ginta, Hikaku, and recently Sesshomaru were just SOME of the people she thought to believe were her friends. 'Hmm….I wonder what made Sesshomaru wanna start talking to me anyways,' as she thought about the stoic demon lord, she remembered the first time they ever actually had a conversation.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru didn't know why he was doing this. He never asked anybody for help, even if they were is so called "friends". But knowing that his dear young ward was sick, he had to press forward. He would never say out loud he had feelings for that 10 year-old girl but he would acknowledge the fact that such feelings were there. He walked into the clearing where he had scented the miko from the future to be. He regretted what he was about to do all too much. He made his way to stand in front of her leaned over form, waiting for her to acknowledge him._

"_Ah…good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru, what can I help you with?"_

_She gave him an endearing smile, making him intake a little sharper than he had expected._

"_Miko, my ward has fallen ill and I am in need of your assistance." He said blandly_

_She bowed her head for a second and looked back up at him. 'Were her eyes always so blue?' he thought. As she stood, she made her way towards him, his eyes never leaving her. The way her hips swayed so seductively, how her pants or "jeans" as he had heard her call them fit her long legs, and how amazingly brilliant her hair seemed to shine. He was having a little bit of trouble rejecting the way he was affected by this human girl._

"_Well Lord Sesshomaru," she bit out, "As much as I would love to help Rin, you need to make something happen," as she stopped right in front of him, he noticed something in her that he had never known was possible. She wasn't afraid of him. 'Hmmm….interesting'_

"_And what might that be, Miko?" He questioned, raising one of his delicate eyebrows at her._

'_He looks kinda hot when he does that….but back to business,' she thought shaking her head slightly._

"_I want to be addressed by my name. Not Miko, not wench, not human ok. The name is Kagome, the name I was given at birth, and I would very much like for it to be used thank you," she said putting her dainty little hands on her hips._

_He couldn't help but snicker at the attitude she was giving him, even though he didn't actually interject said action. 'I never realized she was more….outspoken before…..or actually attractive,' he thought. He stepped a little closer to her but not enough to make her uncomfortable. He inhaled her scent, 'lavender…..jade….and vanilla,' he never knew humans could smell so….tempting._

"_Well," She said, tapping her foot on the forest floor, "We gotta deal or what?"_

"_Yes we do," He said looking in her eyes, getting lost in the sea of her soul, "Kagome."_

_She shuttered at how he said her name. This of course definitely did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru._

'_If she reacts like that every time, I might just say it more often.' _

'_**She is perfect for us. She obviously desires us. Make her our mate'**_

'_Not you' he said to his beast, 'Look she cannot become my mate, she is in love with my idiot of a half brother, and she is human, a miko no less'_

'_**She is the most powerful miko! She is the one for us. She is good to Rin and if we mate her she will become a demon and have the same lifespan! Did I mention she was really hot? Or that she ca bare full heirs?...I desire her NOW!' **__his beast screamed_

'_Look, even if I did have feelings for her, which will NEVER happen, we cannot force her. We must give her time,'_

'_**You'll see, we will have that goddess as our mate, and become more powerful for that. Mark my words, I will have no other but before then…..I will make your life so much more enjoyable,' **__he returned to the blackened corner of his cage where he remained silent. 'Would it be so bad as to mate with her?' he thought._

_As he came back from his little chat, he realized that she had been talking the entire time._

"_So what do you think, would that be ok for Rin?" She finished, looking back up to him_

"_Hn," was all he said. "Come, my ward waits. She is not far from this area so you should not be gone for long."_

"_Ok then," she said swinging her now black backpack over her shoulder, "Please, lead the way Milord"_

'_Ok, I could definitely get used to hearing THAT,' He thought, a little shocked she would call him that._

"_I will have you back before you start to miss the half breed," He bit out slightly, not knowing why he said it that way._

"_One, he's your brother can't you call him by his name? And two…..why would I miss him? Sure he's my best friend but it wouldn't lead me to become desperate without him." 'Why did I tell him that..?' she questioned herself._

"_I assumed you were in love with the half br- with him, he is courting you is he not?"_

"_No, we're only friends. Very close friends at that. But I fell out of love with him a long time ago. I just realized that I shouldn't be waiting for the flower to bloom in the middle of winter. I should enjoy the rest of life until spring comes and I can really find a flower that makes it all the more special." She said smiling._

"_Hn,"_

_The walk continued on with him talking about Rin and how she was no longer the little child she once was. He found himself truly talking to her and having a conversation with Kagome. _

_End Flashback_

Soon after that, Rin insisted on always visiting Kagome, which Sesshomaru saw himself looking forward to more and more. Rin of course didn't mind since she got to see Shippo all the time as well.

'I can't believe it's been almost 6 months since then' she thought, smiling a sweet smile that could break the thickest of ice. She couldn't help but think of a certain someone when she smiled like that.

"Ahh, finally," she sighed aloud.

"You know, well this could just be me but isn't it weird to be talking to yourself,"

"Huh?" She turned around to see the person she had on her mind just 2 seconds ago. She chuckled a little as she turned to really face him, "Why good evening to you too, Sesshomaru"

"Why is it that you are out here alone? Should you not be with your companions making the wish?" He questioned.

He then regretted ever asking that question. Her aura that was always so bright and cheerful became dull and saddened. "What is the matter, Kagome?" He inquired, curiosity and worry in his voice.

"I haven't made the wish. I came out here to see if I can't sort all the mess in my head out."

"Do you not have a wish in mind?" he asked motioning her to sit under a tree.

"No, I have a wish in mind…but I'm afraid of what's to come. I wanna be able to travel back and forth like I used to, but most likely I'll have to pick a world and stay there forever. I want to be with my mother and my brother and of course grandpa….but I'll miss everyone here too much. These two worlds are both a part of my life…I wouldn't know how to handle not being with one."

He saw her look down, hiding her face. He himself felt a little sad. He didn't want her to go. He enjoyed her company, her laughter, her smile, her personality, everything that made up Kagome. He could honestly say that he was in love with her. However, how could he tell her that he wanted her to be there, with Rin, and most importantly with him? He was a man of very few words but he HAD to do something.

"Kagome," he started, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, "You are a very strong woman, with people all around you that care for you and love you. You should know that, no matter what, they will always be there for you. I….will always be there for you."

He looked deep into her azure eyes, drawing her near. She leaned forward, her sight never leaving his face.

"Stay here with me" He whispered

"What…d..did…you…"She muttered

'Here we go…you can do this Sesshomaru' he muttered to himself

"Stay with me…here…with Rin," he said quietly enough for only her to hear. "I could not bare to be away from you. Kagome….I…."

"You….what…," she whispered, closing the gap between them.

"I….love…you…," He said as his lips met hers. The kiss started small but then grew more passionate. He bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took this time to plunge deep into her mouth, to finally taste her. She was shocked at first, but nevertheless, she warmed up to it, kissing with as much fire as he was.

What seemed like centuries later, they parted, allowing each other a breath. Sesshomaru looked upon her flushed face, her pouty lips, and her amazing eyes.

"I love you Kagome," He said softly, leaning his forehead onto hers, "Will you become my mate?"

"Oh Sesshomaru…"She breathed out, "I…..I….,"

"…If you wish to return to your time, then I shall wait for you. For you, I would wait a thousand eter-,"

"Yes,"

"What did you say..?" He gasped. 'I'm dreaming….please tell me she actually said…..'

"Yes," She said, stroking his cheek lovingly, "I will stay with you…my love."

With that one sentence, he hugged her so close. His beast sang from the depths of his cage in excitement.

'_**YES! Take mate now! Make her ours, make her writhe beneath us!' **_He yelled

'_In due time beast. I want her first time to be memorable and comfortable.'_

'_**GRRRRR…..fine then…but I'd better be let out for a little of the fun' he snickered**_

He rolled his eyed and didn't answer his beast's request. He released Kagome from their embrace to look at her face. She wore the most heartwarming smile he had ever seen, causing him to smile back.

"Well I guess I should let the group know that I'm staying, Kagome said chuckling a little, "But…"

"Yes..? What is it?" He said caringly

"I want to be the one to tell them of our engagement of sorts, and I want to see my family before I make the wish. Just to see them one more time,"

"Anything for you, koi." He said smiling, going in for another kiss. He started to move down her chin, hearing her make the sexiest little mewls he's ever heard from a woman. She had put her hands on his shoulders to hold him there. He nipped and sucked at the junction of her neck and shoulder, making a mental note that there, she would hold his house's emblem.

"Oh and Sessho…?" She moaned out.

"Hmmm…?"

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear, as he hit her weak spot on her collarbone.

He kissed and licked his way back up, ending with a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"We should return you to your companions. I will be there to join your group when I round up Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un." He sighed, not wanting to let her go.

"Ok but I still want to take a bath so I'll just stick around for a little while longer. Around what time should you be back?" She asked, being helped up by Sesshomaru.

"I will arrive a little after sunset. Tell your group that I will be joining your group before then."

"Ok then," she said, taking a deep breath and letting it.

"Good. I must be off. I love you Kagome," He said embracing her one more time before going off to look for his ward.

"I love you Sesshomaru,"

After that he was gone, leaving her alone near the springs. 'Now,' she thought as she started to disrobe, 'How to tell the guys…..'


	2. Chapter 2: Excitement and Endearment

AN: the 2nd chapter to my first story. This chapter is a little longer than the first so sorry Enjoy

Chapter 2: Excitement and Endearment

"HAHAHAHAHA,"

"Wow I didn't know I told a joke, what did I say that was so funny to you?" Kagome tapped her foot furiously as she crossed her arms. She loved Inuyasha; there wasn't a doubt in her mind. But, at this moment, all she could think about was having those cute little dog ears of his mounted on a plaque, and placed on a wall above a fireplace where she could admire them while sipping tea.

"You've gotta be shittin me…..there is no way, and I mean no fucking way that fuck head is coming with us." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"And why not…?," she said putting her petite hands on her hips.

"We defeated Naraku, why would we need him now? There is no reason at all for him to stick around."

"Ughhh…Inuyasha you can be such a jerk! Did it occur to you that there could be other reasons for him joining our group?" She screamed atop her lungs

"Oh really wench and what might that b-" He suddenly stopped in mid sentence. He snarled and grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Speak of the fuck head himself…" He growled lowly.

"Do not speak of milord that way you filthy half-breed." Jaken screeched.

"Who the fuck was talkin to you?...You slimy little piece of shit!" Inuyasha said.

"Jaken, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

"It is Sesshomaru-sama you lowly nin-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his face became all to familiar with the dirt in front of him, along with a boot in the back of his head.

"Jaken, you address this woman in that manner again, I will use your tongue as bait for Rin to fish with. Am I clear?"

Murmurs were heard and he knew that his retainer had understood his decree. He looked towards the clearing, glaring at Inuyasha for a moment and then to his miko.

"Kagome," He said making his way towards her "I have brought someone who wanted to see you." As those words slipped through his mouth, a lightning fast ball of orange had knocked her to the ground.

"Hehehehe…hello Rin," she giggled as the girl hugged her furiously.

"Oh Kagome-chan Rin has missed you so much!" she said in excitement, "Rin has been extra good since you last saw her."

"Is that right," she said chuckling at the way the girl played with her hair, "Well I will definitely have to bring back an extra treat for someone won't I?"

"YAAAY RIN IS HERE!" Shippo danced towards her

"Hi Shippo! Come on let's go and play tag again" she took his hand, making him blush a bright red, and dragged him off into a meadow nearby.

"Be careful," Kagome screamed

"Could we focus here?" Inuyasha screamed in frustration.

"There is no need to scream brother," Sesshomaru said, still looking at Kagome.

"If you don't mind me asking Sesshomaru-sama but why are you here?" Miroku asked, trying not to upset the taiyoukai of the west.

"Well Kagome-niisan was about to explain until this airhead started running his mouth," Sango bit out, giving Inuyasha a death glare that gave him the shivers. All eyes were on her now, waiting for her to continue with the topic of Sesshomaru and his placement. She could feel the butterflies churning in her stomach and her mouth went dry as she started to speak.

"Sesshomaru is…j...joining…our….gr…group….be...be...because," she stammered. How could she tell them that he was here for the wish and then after she would be staying here….with him?

He saw her nervousness and put his hand at the small of her back. She instantly relaxed at his touch and this didn't exactly go unnoticed by the couple sitting down across from them. She took a deep breath and continued on.

"He is here for when I make the wish. I won't be making it until we return to Edo. Which brings up another point." She said, looking at Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was so tense that he couldn't bare standing. He sat down in a huff, leaning on a tree, trying to look as indifferent as ever, when he was just as curious.

"I will be staying in this time." She breathed out.

"Niisan that's wonderful news! I am so happy that we'll be able to stay close."

"I am happy as well Lady Kagome," Miroku added, giving his trademark smile.

"Keh, that's it," Inuyasha said, even though he was ecstatic to hear that his best friend would be staying, "That still doesn't explain why he has to come."

"Well, before I make the wish I want to travel down the well again to see my family one last time and to tell them goodbye," she said, shifting around, "But afterwards I won't be staying in Edo. That's why Sesshomaru will be there….." She said murmured, looking up at him and giving him a smile that even he couldn't help but smirk back at. He was still the Taiyoukai of the west; he couldn't go smiling in public just yet.

This of course did not go unnoticed by the people in the clearing. Two out of three were smirking sheepishly while the other….not so much. (Guess who…?)

"OH NO…..please tell me you're not gonna say what I think you're gonna say," he said standing up

"Yes she is half-breed," Sesshomaru said. He was growing tired of his antics and they needed to be controlled.

"What the fuck Kagome? You're gonna go and mate with HIM? Of all fucking people?" Inuyasha was enraged. How could she do this? After she had promised him that she would never leave his side. Of all the people to be happy with, she had to choose the one person he truly hated. Sango Tensed up, readying herself but Miroku held her back, knowing full well that the demon lord would be there for Kagome.

"Look Inuyasha, I'm happy with Sesshomaru ok. He makes me happy and he loves me ok? I am going to be with Sesshomaru and that's how it's going to be," she said calmly but firmly. She walked up to him and cradled his face in her hands, "Inuyasha you are always going to be my best friend, never forget that. I want you to be happy for me, please?"

He didn't want to look into her eyes, to see those blue eyes that make him feel like he was everything he could ever want to be. He didn't want to, but it didn't stop him from doing so. He loved how you could always see her emotions through her eyes. She wanted him to accept her love for Sesshomaru. He felt a little better for the fact that she still sought out his approval in some way. He couldn't fight it; he wanted Kagome to be happy no matter what it took, even if it meant she would want to mate with Sesshomaru.

"Oh Kagome," He sighed, "There is nothing I want more than for you to be happy. I just never thought that you would end up with ice dick over hear. Hell I would've accepted Kouga," Him saying that brought on her melodious giggle that always made him feel better, "Just know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me."

The tension in the clearing dissipated as she smiled and embraced him, wiping her face of the little teardrops she had in her eyes.

"Well, that was entertaining," Miroku said aloud, brushing himself off as he stood. "Welcome to the group Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru definitely thought that the monk was more honorable than he acted and for that he was thankful. He nodded his head at the monk and did so to the demon slayer as she also made her way to stand and bow her head in respect. '_Maybe this will be more enjoyable then I had anticipated," _he thought.

"Look we should probably camp here for the night and set out to Edo in the morning. That sound good?" Inuyasha inquired the group. Everyone was caught off guard a little at how he was acting and just sort of stared at him.

"What? You got something to say?" He stated, blushing a little, "Keh, whatever."

Kagome looked up at him as he made his way up the tree he was under to stew.

"Well I should start making supper, Miroku can you call back the kids so they can wash up and get ready to eat?"

"Aye Lady Kagome."

/

"Mmmmm, Lady Kagome your cooking gets better and better," Miroku said, patting his stomach as he laid his head lazily on Sango's lap.

"Yea mama that was delicious!" Shippo added sitting next to Rin who had fallen asleep against Ah-Un.

"Hehe…well Rin has got the idea," Kagome giggled, as she walked over to the girl. "I think it's time for everyone to go to bed, don't you think Shippo?" She aid eyeing the little fox demon.

"Ok…." He sighed as he snuggled next to Rin.

Sesshomaru watched at how Kagome acted towards the kit and his ward. He couldn't wait until she was doing all the coddling and cooing to their pups. Just imagining her carrying his pup made him happier than he would have ever hoped.

"Inuyasha," He said into the open air, "Is there something about me that seems to be catching your eye?"

"HAHA very funny ass-wipe," He bit out as he jumped out of his perch. "Look I need to talk to you."

"Hn," He replied as he led the way out of the clearing, Inuyasha not too far behind.

"Are you just going to let them go?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah," she said snuggling into her blanket against the tree Sesshomaru was recently leaning against, "there big boys, they can handle it….I think." She shrugged her shoulders and fell into a peaceful sleep, wondering what Inuyasha might have wanted to talk about with her future mate.

/

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about brother?" Sesshomaru quizzed, not at all interested with what Inuyasha wanted to say. Although he had a pretty good idea on what it would be about.

"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

'_Why am I not surprised' _he shook his head. "That is my information and mine alone to know half-breed."

"Just give me an answer will ya?" He said, obviously fed up.

"I want Kagome as my mate because I genuinely want her. She is strong, intelligent, kind, loyal, and beautiful. She is what I deserve and what she deserves and that is all that matters." He said sternly.

He didn't know what else to say. What else did he want from him?

"Look I just wanna make sure that Kagome isn't gonna get hurt ok? She's been through enough and I'll be damned if I see her unhappy." He said, clenching his fists tight.

"Just promise me one thing,"

The silence in the area told him to press on. '_Figures, of course he wouldn't say anything back,' _he thought.

"Promise me that you'll always protect her. That she'll always be happy for as long as she lives."

Inuyasha looked down. He didn't want to see his brother look at him. He was sure that Sesshomaru was looking at him in disgust. He had to let him know that in some way, if he screwed up, he'd be there to whoop his ass.

What happened next, he would've thought he had a better chance of the devil coming up dressed like a woman and dancing around would happen before this.

Sesshomaru had reached out and put his hand on his brothers shoulder, gripping it firmly but not enough to hurt him.

"You have my word," He said quietly, "Inuyasha." He patted his shoulder and started to walk out of the clearing.

"We should head back. We are leaving at dawn."

In awe and dumbfounded, Inuyasha followed suit. '_Hmmm…maybe if Kagome mates with him…he won't be such a dick…..hmmmm' _He thought. He started to wonder if he would ever be accepted back at the palace that he once called home long ago.

As Sesshomaru entered the clearing where the group was sleeping he eyed everyone and made sure they were all ok. It was his duty as alpha to make certain that his pack was well. Since everything was as it should be, Inuyasha being back at in his tree perch, he made his way over to his mate-to-be. He lifted her up in one fell swoop and placed her securely into his lap, making sure not to set her down to hard as to startle her.

"Mmmm…Sessho…," She uttered in a daze. '_So much for not waking her,' _He chuckled inwardly.

"Hush koi, everything is fine. Continue sleeping." He assured her.

"What did you and Inu talk about?"

"Just simple pack issues. We will talk more in the morning koi, now sleep." He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose into her sweet smelling hair. Oh how he could get used to her being so close to her.

"ok then," She yawned, "Goodnight my love…"

"Goodnight, Kagome."

As she fell asleep, he too fell into a sweet dream filled slumber, with none other than his Kagome to accompany him in his own little world.

Review pls! Thank you for reading. I'll try and update everyother moving so it might be a little hard. BTW: I know Sesshomaru is acting a little weird but hey…..I've read a lot weirder lol


End file.
